


everything you wanted

by cluelesskaru



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nipple Play, Piercings, Porn with Feelings, Switching, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluelesskaru/pseuds/cluelesskaru
Summary: it was early afternoon and neither of them had had lunch yet. it was the weekend too and the streets were bustling with shoppers and that whole thing with summer and people being loud and cheerful was getting to yongguk. the sky was bright blue and junhong stood about a head taller than everyone else, impossibly beautiful shoving a stupid snapback on and with a brand new tiny jewel shining on his nose.





	everything you wanted

**Author's Note:**

> hello b.a.p fandom, i'm new here but my love is true. please take care of me~
> 
> title from the jay park album of the same name. i wrote this while listening to it on loop and if you haven't checked it out yet we can't be friends.
> 
> this was supposed to be a character study but it turned into a pwp and then it got corny as hell? i'm sorry
> 
> \- unbeta'ed because i should learn how to function on my own.

"for the millionth time junhong, it looks fine—you look fine, i swear."

"i want to look _good_ hyung, not _fine_ _."_ junhong huffed. "fine is like nice and nice is just _nice."_

"you're not making any sense." yongguk put his chin on his hand, looking up at junhong with raised eyebrows. "what do you want me to say?"

yongguk had that twinkle in his eye. it was a rare occurrence to see it; it only ever showed up when he was trying to tease junhong, which wasn't often. it usually meant torture and junhong really wasn't up to play any games at the moment.

"i just said so! do i look _good?!"_

yongguk snorted and looked away, fighting to stifle a smile from how flustered junhong was getting. junhong could always tell when yongguk was laughing, though. especially when yongguk was laughing at _him._ junhong wasn't being a kid— _he wasn't_ —so it'd be great if yongguk stopped treating him like one.

yongguk kept on looking away, his attention somewhere through the glass doors and to the traffic of people going about their business during lunchtime.

the sky was clear and the street was bustling with people walking around in shorts and as little clothing as they could to bear the heat. it made yongguk crave popsicles.

junhong huffed again. "if you don't give me your honest to god opinion i'll do two more just out of spite."

that made yongguk turn his attention back to him, eyebrows raised so high they disappeared into his messy bangs. "i fail to find what the downside is for me in that." yongguk smiled at the girl waiting behind the counter too, his smile becoming apologetic for a moment before he turned back to an increasingly annoyed junhong. "i don't care bro, follow your heart."

junhong rolled his eyes and went inside the back of the parlor with the employee; his shoulders were stiff while she followed him and picked up conversation with a light tone.

yongguk laughed to himself and sat on the small sofa close to the entrance, opening his message app on his phone to kill some time while he waited. eventually he had replied to all the messages he'd received and even started conversation with himchan, but he was too bored to pay attention and ended up just looking outside the glass windows and people watching.

it took a lot longer than it should, and he started wondering if junhong had decided to follow on with his threat in the end. which made him laugh a little. that hadn't been a good threat at all. yongguk was starting to consider getting up to check how things were going in the back though, when junhong finally showed up, walking backwards while he received instructions.

yongguk jumped up from his seat, eager to see how it turned out. junhong turned around, but with his nose twisted and chin raised, like that could make yongguk not see it. petty little shit. yongguk shoved his phone back into his pocket and rushed to walk into junhong's space, holding him by the chin and pulling down to be able to look closer.

yongguk nodded with a smile. junhong had a tiny glass diamond perched on his left nostril. it looked good, just how yongguk knew it would. junhong had a cute nose, a cute face actually; of course, he'd pull it off.  junhong was still kind of sulking, though. yongguk threw an arm around his shoulders and pulled him down to whisper on his ear: "you look _really_ good."

yongguk let junhong go to pay; the tip of his ears had gotten red, but his smile had that cocky quality to it and his shoulders were more relaxed. yongguk went to wait outside with a loose smile of his own.

"ready to go?" junhong stepped out, narrowing his eyes because of how sunny it was; the wind kept most of the heat away though, the weather was incredible.

yongguk started walking and bumped their shoulders when junhong joined his side. "what took you so long?

junhong shrugged. "you should pay me a burger."

yongguk debated whether he should ask why or not, but junhong had that smile still, that upturn to his lips, the one that made him look like a brat and that yongguk liked too much to admit.

it was early afternoon and neither of them had had lunch yet. it was the weekend too and the streets were bustling with shoppers and that whole thing with summer and people being loud and cheerful was getting to yongguk. the sky was bright blue and junhong stood about a head taller than everyone else, impossibly beautiful shoving a stupid snapback on and with a brand new tiny jewel shining on his nose.

yongguk could make junhong pay for lunch next time.

 

ººº

 

junhong rubbed his fist on his eyes, trying to focus on where he was going. his vision didn't seem to be working too well, and it was just another sign that he should be trying to catch some sleep, and not out when it was this hot and sunny. he pushed the snapback lower on his head, trying to get some shade on his eyes.

he was kind of late, but by his standards that was still early. this was yongguk though; he never wanted to leave yongguk waiting. junhong picked up his pace, hating the heat a bit more. it wasn't far.

junhong slowed down when he saw yongguk.

he was sitting alone on a bench, elbows on his knees and chin on his hands. he looked bored enough to fall asleep. junhong felt emotional about the sun catching on his hair and the overall brightness of the morning not seeming to bother him at all, eyes bright open as he looked around.

i had taken yongguk almost an entire year to even look junhong's way twice, now they were dating and it had been a while but still, as much as it felt like junhong had known him as his life, it wasn't the case. then in moments like this, when he noticed something new—the way yongguk kept his eyes on the trees and the people, maybe because the sun was too bright and the cement ground seemed to reflect it tenfold—junhong had to take a moment to process it.    

junhong didn't say anything as he got closer, but way before he was close enough to catch yongguk's eye, as if he had some spidey-sense, yongguk looked right at him and jumped up from his seat, closing the rest of the distance between them.

junhong gasped almost inaudibly in the tight hold of yongguk's arms. "what is it?"

"you're squeezing me too tight." junhong wheezed and yongguk let him go, laughing a bit.

"sorry. we haven't seen each other in a week."

yongguk rubbed the back of his neck, looking around the park where they met up. there weren't many people around; it was pre-finals week and it was the park closest to campus; it wasn't unexpected, but it was still weird to see.

"we skyped last night." junhong chuckled, giving yongguk's shoulder a light tap. "hey."

"and here i was trying to be romantic." yongguk rolled his eyes. "hi. you look tired."

"thanks." junhong grimaced. "it's finals week." cue yongguk doing a full body shudder. "yes. you are a thousand years older and don't like to even remember your dark years of college—please be there for me anyway."

"thank you for emerging from your dorm to see me," yongguk kissed junhong on the cheek, too fast for junhong to lean into it like he was prone to, and then took junhong's hand. "c'mon, let me buy you something sweet and decaf as my token of solidarity."

"a slushie. the biggest slushie they have and i want one of those with two flavors." he raised two fingers of his free hand, doing his best cute smile.

yongguk let ou a fond scoff (he was an expert of those) and grabbed junhong's fingers and kissed his palm. "lemon and strawberry are your favorites, right? i'll get you one."

"you're so corny." junhong pulled yongguk closer and gave him a peck on the lips. "i missed you too."

 

ººº

 

"hmmm," yongguk hummed in the back of his throat, scratchy and deep. "you awake?"

he turned in junhong's arms to face him and nosed at the length of his boyfriend's neck, making him sigh.

"not yet." junhong put his fingers in yongguk's hair, doing his best not to pull him closer, even if yongguk's lips on his skin made him sigh again.

"got it," yongguk murmured with an even lower register. he moved his hands upwards from junhong's hips, dragging his nails lightly over his stomach. "will you be awake any time soon?"

"nuh—no." junhong's breath stuttered, lips parted when yongguk used his teeth to nip on the side of his neck, mouthing over his clothed shoulder.

"can you take this off for me?" yongguk pulled at the collar of junhong's shirt.

"no." junhong whined sleepily, pulling yongguk's face so his lips were on his neck again, body twitching under his boyfriend.

yongguk huffed a laugh, but went down again to nip at junhong's neck just to see what he'd do. he squirmed a bit, but let out a content hum. he wasn't pulling away, but yongguk lowered his hands from his ribs to rub at his hips anyway. "why not?"

" _you_ take off your shirt." junhong mumbled and then opened his eyes for the first time.

he was flushed a bit, pink coloring his cheeks and what yongguk could see of his chest from the collar of his sleep shirt. yongguk wanted to see how far that blush went, but whatever. junhong could be shy if he wanted to.

yongguk straddled junhong's legs to take off his own shirt, throwing it across the room in the direction of their laundry basket, but missed. yongguk clicked his tongue, tilting his head to the shirt on the floor. lame ass basket never was where it was supposed to be. junhong chuckled, blinking with his bangs in his eyes.

the room was cold, even so, yongguk wasn't sure if he had goose bumps all the way down his spine from the chill or the way junhong's was looking at him.

junhong's hair was falling on his eyebrows and his eyes and mouth were puffy from sleep. his tank top was white on his milky skin and against his light blue bed sheets. he could feel junhong's warmth and softness even through the clothes.  yongguk bent down and kissed him.

"hyung—" junhong laughed into yongguk's mouth, turning his face so yongguk was kissing his cheek instead. "we haven't brushed our teeth yet."

"you're cute and i need to kiss you."

"gross." junhong snorted, but turned his head so they could kiss again.

(it wasn't gross)  

"ah." junhong sighed again when yongguk's lips went back to his neck.

"you got here so groggy last night, you just stumbled into bed with me and fell asleep."

"sorry," junhong whispered, trying not to squirm. "my finals were a nightmare."

"is'okay"

junhong felt boneless. last night was his first long sleep in what? almost a month? in forever? all his life?

yongguk pulled junhong's leg over his waist, settling between his knees, and started massaging the sore muscles there, making junhong moan. the end of term evaluations of his dance classes had been particularly vicious.

yongguk knew where to touch, how to touch. he pressed junhong against the mattress and his movements were slow, almost lazy. junhong put his hands on yongguk's back, tracing the muscles there and soaking up on his warmth.

"why can't i take off your shirt?"

junhong gulped, trying to focus while yongguk kissed his neck. "the room's cold. and—ah, i..." junhong's breath was turning harsh and he tugged yongguk's hair again when he pressed against his crotch.

"i'm just messing with you." yongguk chuckled a sweet sound. it made junhong huff and push him away.

"go fetch me a glass of water."

"excuse me?" yongguk pulled away to raise his eyebrows, but junhong pouted and yongguk kissed him again.

"hyung, could you _please_ get me a glass of water?"

"that's more like it." yongguk nodded and got up without much hassle.

after he watched yongguk go, junhong touched his chest. he was pretty much healed up by then, so it should be fine. he took off his shirt and then pulled the covers back. he could hear yongguk in the kitchen. the clicking of glass and the tap opening. junhong turned on his side to face the door, pulling the covers all the way up to his chin.

"you know i spoil you too much, right?" yongguk started talking before he entered the bedroom, wearing nothing but sweats and with the glass of water on his hand.

yongguk stumbled on the shirt he had thrown and kicked it to the corner. he just shrugged when junhong twisted his nose; he was more worried about not spilling water anyway.

"nah, you don't." junhong pushed himself up to his elbows so he could accept the drink and take a large sip. "you spoil me just enough." yongguk snorted and turned around. "hey, where you going?"

junhong placed the glass on the nightstand and laughed to himself; yongguk had gone to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

he laid back on the bed and put his arms under his head, feeling excited. it had been a long time since he'd had a secret. an exciting one at that. he usually told everything to yongguk, more so because he gave good advice and made the messes in junhong's head feel far less impossible to sort out. dating yongguk was kind of incredible. still, a secret. no, it was more of a surprise.

"whatcha thinking about?" yongguk climbed up the bed and straddled junhong's legs again. "i brushed my teeth, by the way."

junhong chuckled, moving his hands to yongguk's hips. "nothing much. thanks, hyung."

yongguk shrugged like it was nothing, but he was smirking when he bent down to connect their lips again. junhong reached up to hold him closer and kiss him better. the kiss tasted of toothpaste and he could smell yongguk's citric shampoo. junhong curled his toes with content. yongguk held his face and put his weight on top of him, doing a fond hum from the back of his throat.

"hey, you took off your shirt. you feeling comfortable?" junhong nodded, biting his lip to hide his smile. "what's that for?"

junhong shrugged. "nothing." but he couldn't hold back his smirk anymore, and he put his hands under his head, wiggling a bit so the duvet slid down his body a bit, but not enough.

yongguk both smiled and frowned at the same time, getting the message and pulling the covers down all the way to his hips. "wha—" yongguk threw the covers off, splaying his hands on junhong's stomach for balance while he stared at junhong's chest in disbelief. " _when?_ "

junhong laughed, giddy with the way yongguk was staring down at him. glorious, tatted and composed yongguk, with his mouth hanging open and eyes hooded under his messy hair.

"you know when," junhong whispered. it didn't feel like he should be raising his voice.

"can i touch them?"

"yeah, just take it easy."

"of course." yongguk murmured, still transfixed by the metal bars piercing each of junhong's nipples. he dragged his hands up junhong's torso, fingertips tracing junhong's skin, and then gently, so gentle, ran the pads of his thumbs over the tips of junhong's nipples, pressure barely there.

yongguk splayed his hands over junhong's ribs, thumbs still exploring, and junhong shuddered under his touch, nipples hardening.

"they're mostly healed already."

yongguk looked up to junhong's face, searching it. "how convenient is it that i haven't seen you for two weeks?" he looked from junhong's eyes to his mouth, tongue darting out to wet his dark pink lips.

junhong chuckled, holding yongguk by the hips to try and bring him to where he wanted. "where were we?"

yongguk wasted no time in bending down to kiss junhong again, hands still careful over his boyfriend's ribs. "i thought you weren't going to get any other piercings that day."

"hmm," junhong settled more into the mattress, letting his hands roam over yongguk's muscular back while he moved down to kiss his collarbones. "ah, i wasn't going to, but then you wouldn't—" junhong cut off when yongguk's hand went inside his pants, fingers cool when they wrapped around him.

he was already getting hard and yongguk chuckled a little. "i wouldn't what?" he gave a light squeeze, clicking his tongue and shaking his head just above junhong's face. "i spoil you too much."

junhong let out an airy moan when yongguk held the base and moved to look him in the eyes better. "i..." he gulped again, unable to look away from yongguk. "you wouldn't tell me if i'd look—," junhong hissed when yongguk started twisting his wrist, and grasped the sheets next to his head. "if i'd look good with a piercing or not."

"i thought it was obvious you would," yongguk murmured, still against junhong's collarbones. "you have such a cute nose." yongguk moved to kiss the tip of it. "boop."

junhong smiled, chest constricting with _too much_. he moved his knee to press between yongguk's legs, marveling on the way his boyfriend almost melted against him, panting on his ear. "you should've just said it," junhong whined. "sometimes you're so—" he cut off when yongguk started pumping his length, pressing closer. _"frustrating."_

"i don't think i should feed your insecurities. plus, i think i got the—" yongguk's voice cracked, and he moved against junhong's knee slowly. "you fucking pierced your tiddies, junhong. _"_

junhong pulled yongguk's hand out of his pants and rolled them over, making him wheeze when all the air whooshed out of his lungs, and then he held yongguk's wrists above his head, pressing their bodies together. "don't call my pecs _tiddies,_ " junhong let go of yongguk's wrists to slide his hands down his torso, rubbing circles over his nipples, and yongguk arched his back with a loose smile on his lips.

"sorry." (he didn't look sorry). "you think i should get mine pierced too?"

junhong pressed his fingers against yongguk's muscled stomach, moving down to run his lips over his small, cute nipples. "no. you're too sensitive."

"i guess." yongguk spasmed under junhong's hands, his breath starting to get caught up. "maybe i'd enjoy it, though."

junhong kissed all the way up to yongguk's ear and used his teeth. "why don't you stick to the tattoos and let me have the piercings?"  

"that's discrimination on my nipples."

"it's not," junhong  chuckled, moving up to nip at yongguk's bottom lip for a moment.

yongguk scoffed, holding junhong in place so he could press their mouths together, a low humming accompanying his every move. "everyone thinks you're cute, but you're a shit.”

"yeah?" junhong looked right at yongguk's eyes when he moved his hands to press at his crotch.

"hm-uhm." yongguk spread his thighs, feeling a delicious shudder go up his torso from junhong's touch.

"isn't that why i'm your favorite?"

"hmm, yes." yongguk melted even more when junhong ran his fingertips over his inner thighs. yongguk's eyes were closed and he was flexing his fists on the sheets. clench. unclench. in time with junhong's touching.

"sex makes you stupid," junhong chuckled, moving to kiss yongguk again.

_"you're stupid."_

yongguk's voice was muffled by junhong's mouth though, and they both laughed. a little breathless. a lot in love.

yongguk helped junhong out of his pants. they were both in their underwear when yongguk straddled junhong's lap and started moving his hips in tiny circles.

junhong mewled and sat up. he held his boyfriend by the hips and then buried his face on yongguk's neck, sliding his hands inside his underwear to grab at his tiny cute ass.

yongguk grunted in response and pulled junhong to lie on top of him, so they could free him from his underwear. junhong waited to get rid of his last piece of clothing too and then he pulled yongguk onto his lap again and got his hands back on his backside.

"what are you in the mood for today?" yongguk asked, voice strained, when junhong dipped his thumbs on his navel.

"dunno," junhong mumbled on yongguk's neck, starting to suck bruises on his skin, drunk on the taste of salt and the heat. anything was good if it was as good as this. yongguk also didn't let up on the movement of his hips, junhong's dick snuggled between his ass cheeks and giving him a lot of friction.

yongguk held junhong by the hair just the way he liked, pulling at it to make him look up at his eyes. "want me to fuck you?" junhong nodded, wrapping his hand around yongguk. yongguk bumped their foreheads, trying not to loose focus. "or do you want to fuck me?" yongguk grinded down almost viciously, squeezing junhong's cock in a way that made him let out a loud moan, hands faltering.

"i've never topped you," junhong panted, moving his hands to yongguk's and squeezing yongguk's ass hard enough to bruise.

"do you want to, junhong-ah?" junhong nodded, too busy kissing yongguk's neck to use words. yongguk pulled junhong by the hair, forcing him to look in his eyes. "you never ask for it."

"both," junhong's eyes were hazy and he was panting, but he cupped yongguk's face firmly. "i want both, i never knew you— i'm sorry, i…"

yongguk nodded and put his hands on top of junhong's, cooing at his boyfriend. "why are you apologizing? tell me what you want."

"yongguk-hyung, i don't—i didn't know you wanted me to."

yongguk gave junhong's lips a gentle kiss. "you're always so eager and welcoming." yongguk pushed junhong's bangs away and bumped their foreheads. "always so good to me." junhong's eyes were still a bit wide, swimming with emotion and it made yongguk coo again. "hey." yongguk held junhong by then chin. "you go first today."

"both," junhong gasped, shuddering under his fingers. "can i…?"

yongguk smiled, wrapping his arms back around junhong's shoulders. his younger lover looked eager, desperate even. he held yongguk by the hips again and yongguk nodded and laid back with an easy smile. "anything for you."

junhong scrambled to open their bedside drawer, hands shaking when he got the lube and condoms. his eyes were blown out and hooded and the sight alone made yongguk squirm where he was spread on the sheets. seeing junhong worked up just made him want to tease him even further, but yongguk lost all line of thought when junhong settled between his legs again. junhong kissed him hard, his fingers massaging his rim and used his fingers to lube him up, massaging in and out for only a moment before yongguk was panting on his mouth, grabbing at his shoulders.

junhong pulled out to get more lube and it was wet and noisy. yongguk's pants echoed in the room while junhong touched him without much precision, but making up for it with enthusiasm.

junhong was going a little crazy with it; the way yongguk was relaxed, mouth hanging open. he was still looking into junhong's eyes, loose and pliant under his care. yongguk brought his hands down under junhong's heavy gaze, but stopped short of where he wanted to touch himself, losing focus. junhong's fingers were moving deep and slow. it felt so good that yongguk shuddered, moving his hands further down to touch his neglected dick.

"no." junhong grabbed yongguk's hands, pulling them over his head, while still fingering him slow like torture. "don't touch yourself."

yongguk huffed, but arched his back when junhong started massaging his prostate with more intent. "can i touch you, then?" yongguk moved his his hands to junhong's new piercings, a little less gentle this time and junhong gasped, ducking his head to bury get his nose back on yongguk's neck and yongguk smiled. "you always like a little pain, don't you junhongie?"

 _"hyung," junhong_  whined, body pressed flushed against him.

"just makes me want to tease you." yongguk started carding his fingers through junhong's hair, panting at the feeling starting to build from junhong's steady pumping. "wanna make you feel good." he gulped when junhong threw one thigh over his and started thrusting against him. "there you go, baby."

junhong groaned, moving down yongguk's body to suck on his nipples, tongue circling the small nub. he curled his fingers just the right way and yongguk choked a little, tugging at his hair to make him stop. he really was too sensitive. "leave it to me, hyung."

junhong licked a long strip down yongguk's chest, kissing his tummy until he squirmed. "what?" yongguk grunted, holding junhong by the hair again. "leave what?"

junhong sucked on yongguk's navel, nipping just under his belly button, holding yongguk down when his stomach spasmed. "it's my turn to make you feel good."

"yes, okay, but—" yongguk pulled junhong up by the hair before he went down on him. he wanted to last. "hold on, you don't have to—"  

junhong moved up to cup yongguk's face with his free hand and pulled his fingers to wrap them around yongguk's cock, "do i make you feel good?" junhong panted into yongguk's mouth, pumping him slowly. "tell me."

"you make me feel so good, junhongie." yongguk kissed junhong again, bit down on his lip and pulled away from his hand. "but i don't want to cum like this baby, i want you inside me."

junhong moaned, open mouthed and unabashed, before pulling away eagerly to get the condom. yongguk opened his thighs wider, closing his fists on sheets again. he watched junhong put on the condom and coat his dick with a generous amount of lube. junhong's skin was glistening with sweat and he was flushed, chest heaving with labored breaths; they hadn't even started yet.

yongguk let his head loll to the side, side-eyeing junhong with a smirk. junhong's lips were pressed into a thing line and his hands were trembling a bit. yongguk was sprawled out under him, ass gaping and holding his thighs. just waiting for him; like it was no big deal. like he wasn't afraid that junhong would mess up or hurt him. not a single strain of tension could be seen in the lines of his body.

junhong could barely process how wrecked yongguk looked, though. his dark lips were swollen and he had a flush high on his cheeks.

junhong went on his elbows to put his face closer to yongguk's, his dick sliding between his ass cheeks and yongguk closed his eyes, a smile on his face like a cat that had gotten the cream.

"you look happy."

yongguk wrapped his arms and legs around junhong's shoulders and hips, opening his eyes only to wink at him still with that same lazy way he so often moved. "and you're taking your time." before junhong said anything, yongguk took junhong's cock and lined him up. "c'mon, baby."

yongguk didn't have to tell him twice. propping himself up on his elbows better, junhong angled his hips and started pushing in, never looking away from yongguk's face, completely focused. yongguk fought back the urge to close his eyes again, toes curling at how good junhong felt going in, stretching him even with how relaxed and loose he was. junhong was so endearing. his eyebrows were furrowed and his shaky breaths ruffled yongguk's eyelashes. he was so lovely that it made yongguk's chest feel like it might burst.

junhong started moving as soon as he was all the way in, starting off with shallow thrusts. "like this?" junhong whispered into yongguk's ear, hand rubbing yongguk's stomach and chest.

yongguk nodded dazedly and junhong started pulling almost all the way out, only to rock back slowly, as if he was savoring it. he buried his face on yongguk's neck, trying to focus on keeping his pace. yongguk was so tight, taking junhong and embracing him. "you feel amazing, hyung." junhong felt safe, he felt like he could get lost in it and it would be okay. yongguk followed junhong's every move, panting against his temple and running his fingertips up and down his back, feeling a shiver go down junhong's spine. yongguk smiled, pulling junhong up for a kiss. he pressed his lips on junhong's chin, his cheeks, his nose.

"you're doing so good, junhongie."

junhong moaned, his breath shaky, and kissed yongguk. kissed him hard enough for yongguk's head to start swimming. junhong was still shivering, chills going up and down his spine. he was so sweet, yongguk wanted to keep him forever. just like that.

junhong started picking up his pace, angled himself in a way that had yongguk grasping the sheets again. yongguk was always so quiet in bed; junhong wanted to make him be loud. once he found his rhythm, he didn't relent. junhong kept on angling his hips, hands going up and down yongguk's sides and rubbing his nipples. all too soon, yongguk started to feel the telltale tightening in his stomach, but he didn't want it yet.

"wait, not yet, wait, wait," yongguk gasped when junhong was so perfect he could cry. "i don't want to cum yet, wait."

junhong gave a couple more well aimed thrusts, hips rolling just the right way, and yongguk twitched at junhong's gruff voice: "yeah, okay." junhong said, and then stopped altogether.

junhong put his hand on yongguk's chest, feeling his hummingbird heartbeat under his palm. he nuzzled on yongguk's hair, running a feather-like touch over his skin, and yongguk clenched around junhong with a groan.

"i didn't mean you to—"

"i want to hear you moan, hyung." junhong tongued yongguk's ear, his voice low and so close that yongguk could feel it seep into his bloodstream. "you're so quiet." he wrapped a hand around yongguk's soaked cock and with as little pressure as possible pumped him once, moving his hips along with it.

yongguk moaned, long and drawn. "there; keep going."

junhong kept his pumping in the same rhythm as his thrusts, slow and deliberate. yongguk let himself go, and he didn't moan as much as he almost whined, humming deep in his throat, and junhong smiled . it felt powerful and mind blowing to make yongguk act like this. he was always pliant, but so quiet. even sounding this wrecked, he was still soft.

"you're cute, hyung."

yongguk let out a breathless laugh and kissed junhong's cheek. "hey." junhong pulled away to watch yongguk lick his lips and take in a shaky breath before continuing. "we should do this more often."

junhong laughed too, feeling himself shiver all over. "i'm close."

"you still want me to fuck you before that?"

junhong gulped, his hips faltering on the upstroke. "is that—is that okay?" yongguk hummed with a nod and junhong stopped moving. "i need to take better care of you."

"but you do." yongguk pulled the sweaty hair off of junhong's forehead, smiling. "let me have my turn now."

junhong nodded and pulled off with a squelching sound and they both groaned at the feeling. junhong was flushed, skin glistening, when he manhandled yongguk until he was on top of him, pulling him into his arms. junhong laid on the bed, pulling yongguk along like it was nothing.

yongguk felt a new wave of arousal hit so hard that for a moment he couldn't think straight, completely melted on top of junhong's body, dick twitching and hurting from how bad he wanted to cum.

yongguk quickly recovered though, getting the bottle of lube forgotten by the edge of the bed. yongguk kissed him while he put two slick fingers inside and junhong groaned, wiggling his hips. it was a tight fit until he relaxed, hands going up to hold yongguk's face and kiss him better. yongguk curled his fingers inside him, putting more pressure. they kissed deep and slow, not much finesse with yongguk focused on his fingers and how junhong was moaning and moving his hips.

"more," junhong hiccupped, grabbing yongguk by the shoulders. "stop teasing me."

yongguk nodded and pulled away to find the condoms after kissing junhong on the forehead once more. the box had fallen under the bed and yongguk kneeled on the floor to pull one over his dick, under junhong's heavy stare.

yongguk looked up and watched junhong lick his dry lips. he was sweaty and flushed, eyes blown out and mouth kiss-swollen. he rolled further on the mattress to settle on his back and then made grabby hands. junhong was ridiculous. yongguk snorted and got back to where he was before. he ran his hands over junhong's thighs, his light touch making junhong hold him by the wrists with a loaded glare. he had always been ticklish.

yongguk snickered to himself and moved his hands to junhong's chest, using his thumbs to rub over junhong's piercings. he kept one hand there while the other went down to hover over junhong's cock, still clad in the condom.

"we're in no rush right, junhongie?"

junhong took in a deep breath, looking like for the life of him he needed yongguk to rush, impatient to just be fucked already, but he shook his head. junhong moved his own hands to grab his dick and pulled his condom out, tossing it to the side carelessly and cocked his hips up afterwards.

yongguk clicked his tongue but took junhong in his hand anyway, thumb going over the head to collect some of the dripping pre-cum. "you're so spoiled, how did you get like this?" he squeezed just under the head and then pressed on junhong's perineum on the down stroke.

junhong didn't say anything in return. he was already shaking again; it never took much to work him up like this. yongguk let go to get more lube. they should've put a towel on the bed before they started, but this much hadn't been on yongguk's plans for their saturday morning. yongguk coated his dick with maybe a little more lube than the necessary, knowing junhong liked it wet. they'd just have to change the sheets afterwards.

junhong put a pillow under his hips and pulled yongguk closer with his legs, hooking his shins on yongguk's lower back. maybe yongguk would laugh at junhong's impatience if the look on his eyes weren't that mesmerizing.

junhong took yongguk's dick and put him over his rim, using his legs to pull him closer again, so yongguk took the hint and pressed inside.

junhong always felt so good around yongguk, hole fluttering around his length and yongguk had to focus on not cumming just from how good that felt. he held still for a moment, paying attention to junhong's breathing and running his palms over his chest in a soothing motion.

yongguk had loved junhong inside him. loved the weight of junhong on top of him. loved to cling to him and watch junhong do all the work.

junhong looked so beautiful under him, though.

yongguk loved how junhong's mouth would go slack, how his moans sounded like they were squeezed out of him, breathless and almost like whines. yongguk laced their hands to put them over junhong's head, starting to roll his hips in shallow thrusts after junhong squeezed his hands back in reassurance.

yongguk picked up speed and kissed junhong's throat until he couldn't focus on it anymore, muffling his own grunts onto junhong's skin while he pulled his hands away and started roaming them over yongguk's body, kneading his ass and trying to bring him even closer.

"touch me," junhong gasped. "touch me, hyung."

yongguk did as he was told; moving his hand to match his pace, a smile on his face at junhong's sweet sounds that only meant one thing. after a few more thrusts junhong spilled on his hand, entire body tensing and he squeezed yongguk's ass hard enough to bruise.

yongguk held still again. he was sweating with how much he was trying not to move, because even after junhong's body had relaxed a bit, he hadn’t unwrapped himself from around yongguk.

"baby," yongguk panted, holding junhong's legs and trying to pull away. "baby, i'm close, please."

junhong shook his head, a blissed out smile on his face when he moved his fingers into yongguk's mouth and yongguk sucked them, hummed around them knowing what junhong was going to do.

junhong was sweaty and flushed, but his hand was steady when it went down again and he got his fingers inside yongguk. "you can move, hyung."

junhong loosened his legs enough for yongguk to be able to thrust shallowly, and moved his fingers in the same rhythm. the movement was limited, but junhong kept squeezing yongguk's dick, all the while moaning into his ear and fucking him with his fingers. he liked the pain, body singing with every inch of yongguk in and out of him.

it felt so good that the breath got caught in yongguk's throat, the feeling building up all over, and then he felt his release come so hard he couldn't hear anything. yongguk slowed down, drawing out his orgasm just as junhong started squirming under him, legs finally falling from around his body.

after yongguk had stopped moving and finally made to pull off, junhong opened his eyes enough to drag him into a sloppy kiss. he sighed into yongguk's mouth, a lovely shiver running up his spine when yongguk pulled out, but not away.

yongguk was out of breath, head heavy and hands kind of shaking when he brought one up to junhong's chest, touching the piercing there as carefully as he could. he hummed. "i like this just as much as like this one." he leaned and kissed the tip of junhong's nose.

" _hyung,_ " junhong whined. "you're so embarrassing." yongguk rolled to the side, putting some distance between them so he could cool off. "hey." junhong followed, nuzzling yongguk's chest.

"you're as embarrassing as me." he petted junhong's head, still focusing on his breathing.

"well." junhong put his head on his hand to hover over yongguk with that silly smile. "i guess we are."

**Author's Note:**

> ok so if you get your nipples pierced it can take like from two weeks to a whole year before they're a 100% healed up and even so you shouldn't touch them with dirty hands or much less with your tongue or whatever for at least six months  
> ok? ok.
> 
> (let me know if this was corny enough to want to kill me or not!)


End file.
